Bad End Night
by Iin EXO-Lay
Summary: Bagaimana kalau kau tersesat dihutan? Dan kau menjadi bintang utama didalam sebuah rumah mewah? Apa Luhan bisa keluar dari rumah itu?


**BAD END NIGHT**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Mystery, Tragedy**

**Cast:**

**-Xi Luhan : anak yang tersesat dihutan**

**-Kim Joonmyeon/Suho : pemilik rumah**

**-Zhang Yixing/Lay : istri pemilik rumah**

**-Huang ZiTao : anak pemilik rumah**

**-Kim Jongin/Kai : pelayan 1**

**-Do Kyungsoo/D.o : pelayan 2**

**-Park Chanyeol : Doll 1**

**-Byun Baekhyun : Doll 2**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini murni otak yang lagi gak jelas. Member EXO milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM saya cuma meminjam nama mereka. **

**Summary: Bagaimana kalau kau tersesat dihutan? Lalu bertemu tujuh orang asing yang belum pernah kau kenal? Dan kau menjadi bintang utama didalam sebuah rumah mewah? Apa Luhan bisa keluar dari rumah itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam tiba, seorang anak tampak berjalan memasuki hutan yang sepi. Ia memegang sebuah surat ditangannya. Xi Luhan nama anak itu. Entah ia berjalan kemana tapi ia harus mengembalikan surat itu kepada pemiliknya. Surat usang itu ia temukan disebuah bangunan usang

Ia melihat cahaya dan menemukan sebuah rumah mewah. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju rumah itu, lalu mengetuk pintu megah itu, perlahan pintu terbuka dan menunjukan seorang pelayan

"selamat datang... ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang pelayan.

"a-aku hanya ingin..."

"selamat datang! Apa kau mau teh?" tanya seorang pelayan lain dengan senyuman

"masuklah..." kata seseorang didalam. Luhan perlahan masuk kedalam rumah itu, pintu ditutup dan mungkin ini akan jadi malam terakhir Luhan?

"ada apa malam-malam anak sepertimu ada ditempat seperti ini?" tanya seorang lainnya yang kelihatannya istri pemilik rumah ini.

"aku ingin mengembalikan surat" kata Luhan

"ada!" "Tamu datang!" dua orang _namja_ turun dari tangga. Pakaian mereka sama, mungkin kembar. "selamat datang!" kata mereka kompak

Luhan sedikit tersenyum "wah... ada tamu kenapa _appa _tak beritau?" kata seorang turun dari tangga melihat kearah Luhan

"semua sudah berkumpul! Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta?" kata sang istri pemilik rumah.

"t-tapi_"

"tak usah sungkan... ayo kita minum bersama!" kata sang pemilik rumah. Mereka membawa Luhan menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

Lampu bersinar terang dan gelas berisi anggur sudah dituangkan "bersulang!" mereka tampak menikmatinya. Luhan masih sedikit kaku ia meminum minumannya perlahan dan meletakkannya kembali

"oh iya... siapa namamu?" tanya sang istri pemilik rumah

"a-aku... Luhan..." kata Luhan

"ohh... aku pemilik rumah ini... Joonmyeon panggil saja Suho" kata sang pemilik rumah memperkenalkan diri

"aku Lay..." kata sang istri pemilik rumah

"aku Tao, anak angkat meereka..." kata Tao. Anggkat? Jangan-jangan Lay itu laki-laki?

"jika anda butuh bantuan panggil saja saya... nama saya Kai" kata pelayan pertama

"jika ingin sesuatu katakan padaku... aku D.o" kata pelayan kedua

"Kami juga ada untuk bersenang-senang!" kata dua orang kembar itu "aku Baekhyun!"

"dan aku Chanyeol!" kata mereka satu per-satu. Luhan sedikit tersenyum, ia merasakan kehangatan disini. Ia tersenyum. Mereka melanjutkan pesta mereka...

Luhan dibawa menuju kamarnya. Ia tidur sejenak rasa kantuknya benar-benar tak bisa ia tahan. Dan perlahan ia menutup matanya

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya. Masih malam? Luhan bangun dan melihat cahaya bulan masih bersinar terang. Luhan memeriksa saku celananya, ia menemukan surat itu, perlahan ia membuka surat itu dan membacanya sampai akhir. Pintu rahasia? Didekat jam?

Luhan perlahan bangun. Ia membuka pintu perlahan, ada suara. Ia terkejut. Ia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berumah menjadi boneka kayu?! Mereka menari-nari kesana kemari dan kemudia menghilang. Luhan bergegas turun tangga, ia melihat jam besar disamping tangga. Ia penasaran mengenai surat itu.

Dengan perasaan takut ia mendekati jam. Dan mencari sesuatu, ia menemukannya! Sebuah pintu! Ia membukanya dan menemukan tangga. Ia perlahan berjalan menuruni tangga itu. sesampai dibawah ia menukan...

PETI MATI?!

Luhan terkejut! Ia semakin takut. Perasaannya campur aduk antara takut, dan lainnya. Ia langsung menaiki tangga menuju keatas. Dengan buru-buru. Ia sampai dan melihat jam besar itu, ia melihat kedua jarum jam itu...

**SKIP**

"ya... Jonnmyeon... kau yakin sebagian kertas itu ada disini?" tanya Lay mencari-cari sesuatu dikamarnya dan Suho

"aku yakin! Bagian dari buku itu tak mungkin hilang begitu saja" kata Suho membantu Lay mencari yang mereka maksut

"_appa... eomma..._ kalian yakin ada disini? Atau mungkin ada penyusup yang mencurinya?" kata Tao bersandar pada tembok

"jangan ngawur! Itu tak akan mungkin..." kata Lay

D.o berlari menuju kamar tuannya "_mianne..._ saya tak bisa menemukannya dimana pun..."

"ditaman juga tak ada" kata Kai datang

"kami sudah cek! Bahkan kerumah tikus..." kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun ada disampingnya.

"kau harus mengingatnya Suho!" kata Lay kesal "jika tidak cerita ini tak akanpernah berakhir!" kata Lay makin kesal dengan Suho.

Suho semakin pusing. Bagian dari buku mereka telah dirobek seseorang. Dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang merobeknya, kecuali... mereka semua tersadar sesuatu. Dan saling bertatapan...

.

.

.

"kau bilang ingin membalikan Surat kan... diamana itu?" tanya Suho cukup serius. Luhan terdiam, ia tak menjawab apa pun

"Luhan... kami hanya ingin meminta surat yang kau antar..." kata Lay mencoba baik, tapi Luhan tetap diam.

.

.

.

.

"aku menemukannya..."

.

.

.

.

Semua terkejut. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terjatruh, Baekhyun langsung menangkapnya. Ada luka dilengannya. Mereka melihat ke arah Luhan, Luhan mengeluarkan dua buah jarum jam yang sudah ia lepas dari jam besar. "i-itu?!"

"Aku tak akan biarkan kalian membunuhku!" kata Luhan

"apa maksutmu! Lebih baik kau tenang!" kata Kai

"_ani!_ Aku tau siapa kalian! Lebih baik kalian semua mati! Aku sudah baca isi surat itu..." kata Luhan

Mereka terkejut. Luhan mulai menyerang dan mereka terus menghindar. Kai mencoba menahan Luhan tapi ia sendiri terluka. Lalu sesuatu terbang dari saku Luhan. Surat usang itu! isisnya keluar dan terbang. "ITU SISA BUKUNYA!" kata D.o mencoba menangkapnya. Tapi Luhan melukai kakinya, D.o terjatuh. Luhan berlari menggampai kertas itu, tapi Tao melompat dan menangkapnya. Luhan menusuk kaki Tao, itu membuat Tao terjatuh dan kertas itu terbang kembali.

Luhan mencoba mengambilnya lagi, tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya ke Suho. "_ANI! _KALIAN TAK BISA LAKUKAN ITU!"

Kai melempar buku ke arah Suho dan masih memegang D.o. Suho menerimannya, dan menyatukan kertas itu dengan bagian yang hilang dibuku itu. Buku itu mengatu lalu mulai lembaran tiap lembaran berterbangan kelangit. "_ANDWAE!"_

Seluruh kertas berterbangan dan membentuk cahaya. Mereka semua menengok keatas, lalu sebuah lubang terbuka "mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi..." ketujuh orang itu terbang kelangit dan menuju lubang dimensi itu.

"_ani!_ Kalian tidak bisa biarkan aku sendiri disini!" Luhan berlari kearah lubang itu dan menggapai mereka sekuat tenaga nya. Dan malam itu pun berakhir...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menyapa. Seorang anak berjalan memasuki rumah yang sudah setengah hancur itu. ia melihat kertas yang berserakan dilantai. Ia melihat sepucuk surat dan mengambilnya. Ia melihat sebuah alamat diluar surat itu, lalu ia melihat dua buah jarum jam dan jam tua yang rusak. Ia terdiam melihat sekitar rumah yang berantakan itu, lalu...

"Lulu _hyung_! Ayo pulang!"

"_ne!_" kata anak itu ia segera keluar dari rumah itu "kau harus memanggilku Luhan! Mengerti Sehun-_na?_"

"_ne!_ Sudahlah aku sudah lapar!" kata anak disamping anak tadi. Mereka berjalan pulang menuju rumah mereka. Mungkin saat malam anak tadi akan mengembalikan surat itu kealamatnya...

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**A/N:**

**Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagimana? Bagaimana? Tidak seru kan?! Hahahahah! (/-_)**

**Author sempet gila dan menulis ini deh! Author gak yakin kalau ini bagus jadi jangan dibaca ok? Yang terlanjut baca? Gak apa lah...**

**Maaf kalau terlalu pendek! Habis Author kehabisan ide untuk buat yang panjang**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review ok?! **_**Kamshamnida!**_


End file.
